Adventure Worlds
Adventure Worlds are the open world areas of LEGO Dimensions; one for each of the represented franchises. To unlock a world, you must have a character from that brand placed on the LEGO Gateway Toy Pad. If you wish to gain access to a world in the future, you will need to place any character from the franchise on the Toy Pad again. For example, if you have previously entered the Adventure Time World and want to return to it, you will need to place either Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, or Marceline on the Toy Pad in order to enter it again. You are not required to keep the respective character on the Toy Pad for the entire time you spend in the Adventure World. It will only be needed to access it. Open Worlds Starter Pack * Vorton * DC Comics World ** Arkham Asylum ** Wayne Tower ** Wayne Manor ** The Batcave ** Ace Chemicals ** Gotham Cathedral ** Atlantis ** The Daily Planet ** LexCorp ** LexCorp Tower * The LEGO Movie World ** Bricksburg ** The Old West ** Cloud Cuckoo Land ** Middle Zealand ** The Octan Tower ** The Depths * The Lord of the Rings World ** Middle-earth *** Minas Tirith *** Mordor *** The Argonath **** Argonath Ruins *** The Shire **** Hobbiton *** Rivendell *** Mines of Moria Expansion Pack Unlockable Year 1 * The Wizard of Oz World ** Oz *** Emerald City **** Throne Room *** Munchkin Town *** Wicked Witch's Castle *** Haunted Forest *** Yellow Brick Road ** Kansas *** Dorothy's House * Back to the Future World ** Hill Valley *** Hill Valley (1885) *** Hill Valley (1985) *** Hill Valley (2015) * Portal 2 World ** Aperture Science Enrichment Center *** Test Chamber 01 *** Test Chamber 02 *** Test Chamber 03 *** Bring Your Daughter to Work Day * Doctor Who World ** London *** 19th Century London *** 21st Century London **** 3W Facility **** Silurian Lair ** Trenzalore ** Mars ** Telos ** Skaro * Ninjago World ** Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk ** Monastery of Spinjitzu ** Fishing Village ** Sunken Junk Boat ** Mr Chen's Noodle House ** Master Chen's Arena ** Valley of Despair ** Volcano ** Steep Wisdom Tea Shop * The Simpsons World ** Springfield *** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant **** Mr. Burns' Mansion *** Springfield Elementary *** Springfield Town Hall *** Kwik-E-Mart *** Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre *** The Simpsons House *** Krustyland *** Buzz Cola Factory *** Springfield Gorge *** Barney's Bowlarama *** Sleep-Eazy Motel *** KBBL Radio Tower *** Springfield Cemetery * Scooby-Doo! World ** Haunted House ** Lighthouse ** Fairground ** Cemetery ** Sunken Ruins ** Lost Beach ** Shipwreck ** Pirate Cave ** Submarine * Legends of Chima World ** Land of Chima *** Lion Temple *** Mount Cavora **** Phoenix Temple *** Outlands *** Beaver Village **** Sunken Beaver Huts *** Crocodile Swamp ** Sunken Crocodile Ruins ** Sunken Lion Ruins ** Spiral Mountain * Jurassic World (World) ** Isla Nublar *** Hammond Creation Lab *** Innovation Center *** Main Street *** T. Rex Kingdom *** I-Rex Pen *** Mosasaurus Feeding Arena *** High Security Area * Ghostbusters World ** New York *** Ghostbusters H.Q. *** New York Public Library *** Statue of Liberty *** Metropolitan Museum of Art *** Dana's Apartment *** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research *** WKRR-TV Studio *** Sedgewick Hotel *** Ray's Bookshop *** New York University *** New York Pneumatic Railroad * Midway Arcade World ** Arcade Plaza ** Rampage City ** Joust Cavern ** Toobin' Falls ** The Badlands ** Vindicators Fortress ** Super Sprint Circuit ** Gauntlet Labyrinth ** Cyberball Field ** Robotron Arena ** 720° Skate Park ** Defender Mountain ** Marble Madness Course ** Xybots Tunnel ** Paperboy (Location) Year 2 * The Shard * Adventure Time World ** Land of Ooo *** Pillow World *** Finn and Jake's Treehouse *** Ice Kingdom **** Ice King's Castle *** Candy Kingdom **** Candy Kingdom Graveyard *** Fire Kingdom *** Mountain Man *** Lumpy Space *** Castle Lemongrab *** Cloud Kingdom *** The BadLands **** MO Co ***** Guardians of Sunshine *** Beautopia **** Hyooman Village *** Fish Parliament *** Iceberg Lake *** Tree Trunks Apple Orchard *** Vault of Bones *** The Marauder's Village *** Breakfast Kingdom * Harry Potter World ** Diagon Alley *** Gringotts Bank *** Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ** Godric's Hollow ** Grimmauld Place ** The Burrow ** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *** The Great Hall *** Quidditch Pitch **** Hogwarts Quidditch Arena *** Hogwarts Boat House *** Great Lake *** Clock Tower Courtyard *** Viaduct Courtyard *** The Chamber of Secrets *** Forbidden Forest *** Whomping Willow ** Hogsmeade ** The Ministry of Magic ** Crystal Cave ** Little Whinging ** Budleigh Babberton *The A-Team World **A-Team Headquarters **Downtown Los Angeles ***B.A. Baracus' Garage ***Face's Apartment Building **Airport ***Airport Runway **Lagoon **Sun and Moon Encampment **Veterans Hospital ***Murdock's Hospital Room **Docks ***Lighthouse ***Container Ship **Prison **Oil Field **Motel **Storm Drain **Trailer Park **High Security Stockade * Sonic the Hedgehog World ** Green Hill Zone *** Tails' Lab ** Labyrinth ** Chemical Plant Zone *** Metropolis Zone ** Aquatic Ruin Zone ** Sandopolis Zone ** Carnival Night Zone ** Ice Cap Zone ** Death Egg Zone ** Lava Reef Zone *** Hidden Palace Zone ** Emerald Coast ** Emerald Altar * Ghostbusters (2016) World ** Connection Dimension ** New York *** Firehouse *** Ghostbusters H.Q. *** Aldridge Mansion *** Mercado Hotel *** Higgins Institute of Science *** Times Square *** Chinatown *** Subway *** West End * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World ** Forest *** E.T.'s Spaceship **** Inside E.T.'s Spaceship ** Elementary School *** Elementary School Classroom ** Construction Site ** The Suburbs *** Park *** Elliott's House **** Inside Elliott's House ** Bridge ** BMX Trail ** River ** Radio Tower ** Quarantine Quandary * Mission: Impossible World ** Prague *** Prague Embassy *** Prague Safe House *** Akvarium ** Sydney *** Ambrose Residence ** Shanghai *** Xitan ** Seville ** Rome *** Rome Sewers ** Wind Farm ** Biocyte ** Island Base ** IMF Field Agent Training Facility ** Langley, Virginia *** CIA Headquarters * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World ** Arid Animal Habitats ** Arctic Animal Habitats ** New York *** Magical Congress of the United States of America **** MACUSA Lobby **** MACUSA Detention Cells *** Fleury's Fancy Fauna *** Central Park *** Times Square *** Jacob's Apartment *** Goldstein Apartment *** Department Store *** Desolation Alley *** Diamond District *** City Hall *** The Blind Pig *** Second Salem Building *** Thorne Tower *** Steen National Bank *** Port Authority *** Liberty Island * Gremlins World ** Kingston Falls *** Kingston Falls Town Square *** Department Store *** Cinema *** Kingston Falls High School *** Kingston Falls Leisure Centre *** Mrs. Deagle's House *** Billy's House ** New York *** Chinatown **** Mr. Wing's Store *** Kate and Billy's Apartment *** Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse **** Splice O' Life * Teen Titans Go! World ** Jump City *** Titans Tower * The Goonies World ** Astoria, Oregon *** Mikey's House *** The Fratelli's Restaurant ** The Goon Docks ** Inferno Cave *** Shipwreck Grotto * Knight Rider World ** Las Vegas ** Small Town ** Speedway ** Knight Estate ** California Hills *** Garthe's Secret Hideout ** Canyon ** Bright Light City * LEGO City: Undercover World ** LEGO City *** LEGO City Police Department *** Festival Square Revisited ** Blackwell's Moonbase * Beetlejuice World ** Winter River, Connecticut *** Graveyard *** Maitland House * The Powerpuff Girls World ** Townsville *** The Powerpuff Girls House *** Pokey Oaks Elementary *** Townsville City Hall *** Rainbow Land *** Pickle Museum * The LEGO Batman Movie World ** Gotham City *** The Clock Tower *** The Botanical Gardens *** LexCorp **** LexCorp Labs *** The Gala *** The Energy Plant *** Gotham City Police Department *** Gotham Square *** Arkham Asylum *** Wayne Manor **** The Batcave Trivia * X-PO helps guide you through these worlds. * All Year 1 adventure worlds can be accessed from the main hub in Vorton. * At some point during Year 1, the gateways for Midway Arcade, Back to the Future, DC Comics, and The LEGO Movie swapped places. *All Year 2 franchises were made to be bigger and feature more interior areas (Example: The Chamber of Secrets). * A hidden chicken drumstick is located behind the Portal 2 gateway, most likely referencing the "vicious birds". * The Doctor Who World, the DC Comics World and the Midway Arcade World are the only three worlds that combine multiple worlds into one. * To access Year 2 Adventure Worlds, you have to jump on to an Aperture Science Aerial Faith Plate to the Shard. When you get there, you are able to access all of the Adventure Worlds from Year 2. ** However, on the Wii U, PS3 and Xbox 360 version, the Aerial Faith Plate is replaced with a grey portal dotted with Blue or Orange crystals, the color of which correspond with the current area you are going to. *** Blue for Vorton, Orange for the Shard. * All Adventure World portals continue the theme of being based on its respective franchise. * Both Vorton and the Shard have the same color as their toy tag's color that's in the space behind them. ** Vorton has blue space around it. ** The Shard has yellowish-orange space around it. * A good amount of the Shard gateway entrances have moving parts: ** The Knight Rider gateway has moving light sequences featured on or in K.I.T.T. ** The Sonic gateway has moving rings at the bottom right of the loop ** The Mission: Impossible gateway portal has the computer screen light up with the NOC list scrolling down and a thermometer. ** The Powerpuff Girls portal has blue, pink, and green lights that turn on and off. ** The LEGO City: Undercover portal has flashing police lights. ** The Beetlejuice portal has a flashing neon arrow and sign. * While the Vorton Disco Red Brick is active on Vorton and the player approaches a gateway, the rift will become a special rainbow colored variant. * There is possibly a 17th Year 2 Adventure World. Gallery Gateway EntrancesMedia LEGO Dimensions Unlock and Explore Adventure Worlds Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Jurassic World Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Locations Category:The LEGO Movie Locations Category:The Lord of The Rings Locations Category:The Wizard of Oz Locations Category:The Simpsons Locations Category:Back to the Future Locations Category:Jurassic World Locations Category:Ghostbusters Locations Category:Midway Arcade Locations Category:Doctor Who Locations Category:Portal Locations Category:Ninjago Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:Adventure Time Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Beetlejuice Category:The A-Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Knight Rider Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Gremlins Category:Mission Impossible Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Adventure Time Locations Category:Harry Potter Locations Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Locations Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Locations Category:The A-Team Locations Category:Mission Impossible Locations Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Locations Category:Teen Titan Go! Locations Category:Gremlins Locations Category:The Goonies Locations Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Locations Category:The Powerpuff Girls Locations Category:Beetlejuice Locations Category:LEGO City: Undercover Locations Category:Knight Rider Locations Category:Year 3 Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Locations Category:2018 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Year 2 Locations Category:Year 3 Locations